For example, a patent document 1 discloses a contactless power supply device for transmitting power from a power-transmitting-side pad to a power-receiving-side pad in a contactless manner with the power-transmitting-side pad and the power-receiving-side pad facing each other.
This contactless power supply device is used to transmit power in a contactless manner to a battery mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle as a power supply source to run the vehicle. The contactless power supply device includes the power-transmitting-side pad and the power-receiving-side pad. Each of the power-transmitting-side pad and the power-receiving-side pad has a plate-shaped core and a coil. The coil is wound on the plate-shaped core. Power is transmitted from the power-transmitting-side pad to the power-receiving-side pad in a contactless manner with the power-transmitting-side pad and the power-receiving-side pad facing each other in a top-bottom direction.
As described above, the coil is wound on the plate-shaped core. Accordingly, the coil is arranged along a top surface and a bottom surface of the plate-shaped core. Therefore, it is impossible to reduce the sizes of the power-transmitting-side pad and the power-receiving-side pad in the top-bottom direction.